Mind's A Monster
by coke r' pepsi
Summary: Narcissa misses her husband. She can't help but notice how much Draco resembles Lucius. Mild NarcissaDraco.


Title-Mind's a Monster

Author-Coke r' Pepsi

word count-643

Warnings- Incestuous thoughts

AN- It was one of those plot things you just have to get out. This may be continued. Please review

* * *

Narcissa missed Lucius. Missed him more then her eyes could ever betray. It had been months since he had been sent to Azkaban. Six to be exact and now it was Christmas.

Narcissa lay entwined in her cream white sheets, the ghost of a smile lighting lurking on her cruel lips. She closed her silver eyes on the sunlight from the open windows, licked with the wintry draft the played in it.

She closed her eyes to all sound and opened them again. She lifted a glass of red wine from the cool marble floor and brought it to her lips with a smirk as blood red as the drink that sloshed angrily in it's glass.

Wet red lips to fool her husband and now to fool her son.

Upon thinking of him she licked her lips instinctively and trailing a manicured finger tip along her collar bone, she searched for a weak spot. She twisted her pale limbs deeper into the soft fabric of her mattress wondering, if she held her breath, how long it would take before he found her. Weakness.

Her limbs soft and bruised purple from asphyxiation. Draco would never forgive her. She imagine his cold grey eyes, so like his fathers burning with frustration, horror and then grief.

She imagined him sobbing, his facade finally diminished by her demise. Goose bumps cropped up along her body, her flesh shivering against the cold she pressed it to so firmly.

He would sob, she knew he would. He would crumble and cave and swear revenge. Narcissa threw back her head and her whole body gave way to an unworldly love even as her spine arched with disgust.

Weakness. He was weak. She loved him more then the winter sky and he was weak. He would fail her.

Narcissa's hand trailed lower, running a hot path along her creamy cold flesh. Dancing over the goose bumps. Her son loved her but he had loved his father more.

He had always loved his father more. She could not recall a time when Draco eyes had not been his fathers in all things. His pose was his fathers. His nose lips words; they were all Lucius's.

She had not noticed how strong the resemblance was until Lucius was no longer there.

And now she couldn't help but stare.

Narcissa felt faint as she recalled the faintly horrified flash in his eyes whenever he caught her staring. The way he would look away and say nothing. Allow her to continue to molest him with her eyes. He never moved a muscle. He mourned the loss of his father and now he pitied her.

He allowed to her to watch him, hoping it might help. He leaned into her when she pressed a lingering good night kiss to his forehead. His eyes brimmed with misery when she drank.

She had learned by now to hide it well. He was not as apt at noticing as Lucius had been, but he tried. He lingered behind after dinner. Made sure the house elves had cleared the table of all the drink before he disappeared to bed.

Be alone with himself in the dark were Narcissa's eyes could not reach him. Narcissa signed and a tiny cloud of heat issued from deep in her pink throat. She loved the slight cloud of ashen air.

It was the only reason she ever considered smoking.

That and breathing in poison through her mouth was like a slippery fantasy , always with here reach, always dancing away from her painted fingertips. Narcissa breathed out her frustration.

A dark world of substance and flesh. She was so accustomed to guiltless wanting, consuming. The pain in her stomach when she looked at her son, the familiar ache deep in her abdomen.

It made her want to die.

To take her son against a wall. Revel in the man he had become. Watch his eyes slowly turn to buttered fire in his graceful awkwardness. His need to please her.

She needed her son. Breathed in his presence like a drug. Because when he was on holiday, Lucius was forever home


End file.
